


Monster High One-shots (CLOSED FOR FALL)

by Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Slow Updates, and, and always tired, heath burns - Freeform, holt hyde - Freeform, im dissapointed at the lack of monster high fanfiction, im lazy, jackson jekyll - Freeform, oneshots, sorry for the like month long wait, super slow updates, will probably be mostly about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For/pseuds/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For
Summary: Request one shots about you and your favorite monster high characters. Self insert is allowed (but as Y/n to keep it open to everyone) MOST OF THESE STORIES WILL PROBABLY END UP BEING ABOUT JACKSON,  HOLT, AND HEATH BECAUSE I LOVE THEM AND THERE IS A LACK OF FAN FICTION FOR THEM AND MONSTER HIGHI DO NOT DO LEMONS OR SMUT





	1. Requests

Drabble prompts drabble first line drabble owen grady drabble 

Want to request one? Feel free to ask for a prompt listed here. Don't see one you like? You can make your own prompt line for me or find one on the internet to submit to me! 

Also I' not very comfortable with doing lemons stories because most of them are 15 years old and I'm also 15 so I'm uncomfortable with writing them 

1\. He had enjoyed ten years of being totally irresponsible  
2\. The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out  
3\. She was carried along by the crowd  
4\. Half the names on the list had already been crossed off.  
5\. The accident wasn’t her fault  
6\. She knelt on the carpet in her new living-room, a big cardboard box in front of her, unwrapping ornaments  
7\. He opened the door to find her standing there, crying  
8\. The fire was getting closer  
9\. As he fell, he waited for it, the flashbacks to start, the life flashing before his eyes  
10 The text message simply said ‘very clever’  
11 He stared hard at the table as he tried to recall his attacker, and began describing in shaky detail  
12 Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head  
13 She clung on to the piece of driftwood, praying for daylight  
14 Why shouldn’t they help themselves, after the way they’d been treated?  
15 He didn’t want to go out on such a night but, she was waiting for him.  
16 He didn’t understand what he’d done to her, but he would by the time she was finished with him  
17 They found his diary under his bed  
18 Reluctantly, he handed over the keys  
19 It started with a chance meeting on a film-set  
20 She felt for the lock in the dark

(from Sydwoof's All x Reader one shots on Quotev)  
21 look, I know we don't know each other that well, but im still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone  
22 you know i'm(we're) always here for you right  
23 Mmm... you're warm  
24 Ah-I adore your laugh  
25 No, you can't get up your my prisoner for today  
26 sorry for calling so late- i couldn't stop thinking about you  
27 i know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please  
28 come on cupcake whats the hold-up  
29 i don't need any calming tea!  
30 im sorry that i woke you up by setting the smoke alarm off by cooking bacon but im definitely not sorry enough to give you any  
31 wanna dance  
32 don't you ever do that again!  
33 you did this all for me?  
34 tell me a secret  
35 i can't stand the thought of losing you  
36 id die for you. Of course, id haunt you in the afterlife but really, its the thought that counts  
37 tell me to go and i will, but if you ask me to stay i'll never leave you again  
38 i love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. please don't get married  
39 i work at a pet shop and every day you come in on your way to work and pet every single animal here you are the purest of souls. im so in love  
40 hit me!  
41 the only i want is you  
42 of all the people i could've gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you  
43 leave me aline- i don't like crying in front of people  
44 you're so beautiful  
45 bite me  
46 i'm sorry i shouldn't have kissed you  
47 i'm not afraid of you!  
48 if you had asked me to stay, I would've  
49 I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm going to take care of you  
50 why are you staring at me? Are you annoyed that I am the only one who has cake  
51 pretty please. With sugar on top  
52 Douchebag alert  
53 I'll give you a strawberry if you keep this a secret.  
54 meow! bring out the claws. I love seeing chicks fight  
55 would you mind letting me sketch you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests in the making:  
> 1\. Draculaura X Reader  
> 2.


	2. (Jackson) Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson X Reader with prompt 17 requested by Josukejunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I was supposed to post it yesterday... whoops. 
> 
> By the way, it will probably take me about a week to complete each one-shot, it depends on how motivated I am and school since that's going to be starting soon.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't any good I'm still super rusty at this since I haven't wrote fanfiction in like 3-ish years

Y/n's POV

Ever since I transferred to Monster High I have become great friends with Jackson Jekyll. Especially since we both have a knack for learning. We ended up having study sessions at his house to help him catch up from the days when Holt took over. And it just so happened today was one of those days. Jackson seemed a bit stressed so I invited him to come to the maul with me and the ghouls. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a car horn, which just happens to be Cleo our ride. I quickly try to gather my scattered books while Jackson puts his away neatly in his back pack. I successfully have all my books gathered in my hand until another honk scares me causing my books to drop.

"Ah!" I startled Jackson a bit with my gasp but he immediately bends down to help me with my books as another honk goes off.

"Cleo's not going to stop until we get out there, why don't you go ahead to get her to stop making a ruckus while I get the rest of my things."

"Oh, alright. I'll see if I can tame the beast" Jackson laughed, I have to admit I laughed as well even though Cleo would be highly upset upon hearing her being addressed as a beast. Once he exited the room I got on all fours to collect my books. I happened to reach under the bed thinking I saw a book of mine there.

Instead, I found his diary under his bed. I felt tempted to read it, but I knew I shouldn't invade his privacy. I just collected my stuff as quickly as possible so I wouldn't keep Cleo waiting. As I arrived at the car a few minutes after Jackson, Cleo sighed as if I kept her waiting for an eternity.

"Finally! I thought we would never make it to the maul." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head while Jackson and everyone else just snickered.

~Time Skip~  
I had a great time at the Maul! Jackson helped me pick out some freaky fresh outfits, he even let me pick him a new outfit as well, which I think Holt will approve of. After some shopping, we just hung out at the Coffin BEan until we all had to go.

I threw my backpack down and immediately flopped onto my bed. I really wanted to go to bed and sleep, but I also wanted to check my iCoffin. Hmm, get some well-needed sleep or spend hours on FrightTube or Fangbook. Well, I can still function in school with only three hours of sleep. I got up and dumped my bag on the floor to and laughed as I watched all my stuff fall to the floor; I'm so lazy. I reach down to grab my coffin when I noticed a book that's not mine. Curiously I pick it up, I don't remember having this book. Oh no! With a closer inspection, I realized this was Jackson's diary! I must have accidentally picked it up. Something inside me told me to read it, but I could never do it! Jackson is my closest friend and I can't invade his privacy. 

After battling my self-morals, I ended up throwing his book across the room with an agitated groan. After realizing what I had done I rushed over to the book to make sure it's not damaged. When I reached the landing spot of the book I noticed the book was already open. I kind of just stared at the open book; I tried not to focus on any words but one just happens to catch my eye. Y/n, my name was there at the top of the page. Would it be bad if I just read that, I mean this page is about me. What if he hates me, I should know so then I would just stop hanging out with him. Or if he was just pranking me the whole time. I ended up overthinking this and decided to read it just to make sure it wasn't anything bad about me.

I still felt bad but I need to know just in case it's something bad. I slowly run my fingers over the page before starting at the beginning.  
'My thoughts on Y/n. 

Today I met Y/n she just transferred to Monster High, I know we just met but she is the most beautiful ghoul in the world.

We have become close friends, we both are quiet and care deeply about our studies. Plus she isn't annoyed by Holt!

She is really sweet, but I'm afraid this might end like it did with Frankie... She's just going to fall for Holt. I can't let this happy though, I really love her.'

For a moment I stare at the last sentence, rereading it to make sure it says what I think it says. And it does, I can feel my face heating up at the thought of my crush having a crush on me. But what am I going to do when I see him tomorrow. I can't make any move about this during school... there are too many ears around who would love to make this a story. We do have another study session tomorrow; I guess I'll make my move then.

~Time Skip To The Next Day~

I'm incredibly nervous as I enter Monster High, Jackson should be at my locker waiting to walk to class with me like usual. Sadly my locker is on the second floor, making it harder to get to in the morning, but at least my first class is there too. 

As I'm reaching my locker I can already see Jackson there waving at me with the cutest smile on his face. When I feel my face turning red I knew it was going to be a long day.

~Walking To Jackson's House~

Jackson and I were making light conversation on our walk to his house. Since we're both mostly quiet we don't mind silences between us. Our conversation died down into a comfortable silence until Jackson stopped and looked at me with the most peculiar face.

"Are you alright? You've been quieter than normal and your face has been red for most of the day. Have you been sick this whole time? If you're not feeling well I can walk you to your home." Wow, this is a new side of Jackson. He has never been a confronting type so I was shocked. He must have seen it on my face because he turned red and he started rambling. He even put his arm over his shoulder to rub his neck to make things less awkward, he really is too cute. 

"No, um, I'm alright I just had a lot on my mind today, that's all" I give him a small smile and he excepts my answer. As we arrive at his house and get settled in his room I notice that his room seems way too disorganized. 

"Jackson, did Holt totally destroy your room last night?" I giggle turning to Jackson to await an answer. It seems though that I caught him off guard and he struggled to get an answer out.

"Um, well, you see, um... Holt didn't do this. I kind of miss-placed something important. And I, uh tried to find it." He turned red with embarrassment and refused eye contact with me.

"Um, would this be what you were desperately looking for?" I pull his diary out of my bag and hold it up for him to gaze upon.

"Sorry for giving you such a panic, I guess I must have grabbed it when I was picking my stuff up off the floor." I slowly extend my arm so he could grab his book back. He doesn't say anything for a while until he as well extends his arms as well to reclaim his personal book of secrets.

"D-did you read any of it?"

"Only one page by accident. But, I think you'll be happy about the page I did read." I slowly walk over to Jackson, slyly smiling and raising an eyebrow to his confused expression.

"What? Why-" Before he could finish his sentence I crushed my lips onto his like how that bitch Clair did even though there was a thing going on with him and Frankie; and which, this is probably why they aren't seen together anymore and why Frankie is totally crushing on a clumsy zombi-corn.

"Because then I wouldn't have known you felt the same way." Jackson looks ecstatic at the fact that his crush also likes him back. But Before Jackson could get any words out I pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. Let's just say we didn't get any studying done.


	3. (Victor)Before I Join The Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm going to take care of you
> 
> Victor tests his newest machine in front of the class.....things don't go the way he intended

I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been super busy with school and I've been going through writer's block with this since I'm not sure how to portray Victor, so I am deeply sorry if he is OOC and if this is bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victor's POV

I finally finished my machine to create life! I haven't tested it yet since there's no way it could go wrong, my math is 100% correct. Other than that I want the first test to be in front of the class so I can show all of them! That Victor Frankenstein is no normal human!

I push my invention into class and await my time to prove everyone wrong!I eagerly bounce in my seat waiting for everyone to shuffle into class. Passing monsters give my machine wary glances, they probably expect another failure, but not today I'm sure I've got it perfect this time.

The bell rung and Professor. Steam(that was his teacher right?) came waltzing into class. He looked at the large object, which had a drape coving it at the time. It was a quick glance towards my machine before turning and giving me an amused look. This look though had been different than the other looks monsters give me about the apparent wacky creations I make.

"Victor, would you like to share your invention with us?" Everyone snickered as I gladly stood up and made my way up to the front of the class. I run my fingers through my hair before clearing my throat to since the class. I quickly grab the cover and dramatically rip it off my machine and fling it to the floor behind me. I fix my glasses before I loudly address the class.

"Prepare to be amazed my unappreciative classmates as I show you my latest invention." Everyone just raised their brow if they had one at me as I continue.

"I have finally perfected my machine to create life! SO watch in awe as I bring to life this mess of assorted organs and limbs!" I turn on the electricity in my machine and with a devilish grin I switch on my machine.

Electricity starts buzzing and flowing through it until it reaches the soon to be alive monster. At first, everything seemed fine until some electricity started to seep out of the machine and strike objects throughout the room. Everyone ducked to find shelter from the haywire energy. A loose bolt from my machine whizzed by my face breaking me from my train of thought. That is when I noticed Professor Steam screaming over all the noise of the students and my machine to shut it off. Quickly I go to shut it off, pulling the lever. The electricity dramatically stops but not before the whole machine explodes sending me flying backward and landing on my butt.

Once the smoke clears and the rumbling dies down I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I flinch at first thinking it is one of my classmates but once crack open an eye its just Professor Steam. He sets me down on my feet and says something to me before turning to the class and saying something. I couldn't hear anything at first because there was ringing in my ears and a pain in my gut, on reflex I brought my arm the to help relieve pressure. Once the ringing stopped I realized he was just asking if everyone was ok. After everything was declared to be ok he let the class leave early because of my incident. I was about to slip out with the rest of the class when Professor steam stopped me and brought me aside.

"I know, I know. My machines are too dangerous, my calculations were just off. I promise I'll test my machines outside of class first so this doesn't happen again." He just nodded as moved around him to head out to a secluded part outside the school. 

Still sore from the explosion, I limp my way there, tripping a few times. As I get closer to the spot I see my only friend in this school, Y/n. Y/n is a senior, two grades above me and she is like an older sister to everyone in the school. Everyone expects its because she comes from a big family and is the oldest so she is used to always taking care of everyone. 

As I get closer she hears my footsteps and turns around with a smile."Victor!" She calls at first, happy until she sees the shape I'm in. 

Y/n practically teleported over to me and helped me sit over by a tree. I could tell just by the way she was moving that she was in her mother hen mode. With quick and sharp movements she looked over me to check my injuries. I only let her examine my, face, arms, and legs before I stopped her from checking my abdomen by finally talking.

"It's alright right Y/n I'm fine," I try to smile through the pain I was experiencing but I know she didn't buy it.

"You look as if you were struck by lightning, and with you being a human I don't think they would be fine after that." She gives me what those with moms would call the mom look before she licks her hand to try to tame my puffed hair.

"I love the white streak you've added," she laughed as she sat down next to me and made it so my head was resting on her lap. 

I see her mouth moving, most likely talking about her day while I keep my hands crossed over my stomach while in deep thought. I don't know how I will be able to tell her this but I am running out of time, I can feel it. What would I start first with? How lovely her eyes shine? Maybe how lovely and modest her fashion sense is. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Y/n taking off my glasses to meet my eyes with a concerned look and my arms away from my stomach.

She knows. Well its now or never since I'm not sure when I will see her again. "Listen Y/n, before you say anything just know that I have to go. But that's not all that I want to say. Ever since I got here, you have been the only one to actually be nice to me and stick around even after all my machines failed. Y/n you are an amazing person, and I lo-" Before I could finish I could feel my eyes close and I could hear a whisper, possibly from an angel.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm going to take care of you"


End file.
